poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kieran's Adventures of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
'''Kieran's Adventures of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess '''is another Kingdom Hearts/Nintendo crossover film made by Kieran Quarles. It appeared on YouTube in May 29, 2019. Plot The game begins with a youth named Link, who works as a ranch hand in Ordon Village. One day, the village is attacked by Bulblins, who carry off the village's children with Link in pursuit before he encounters a wall of Twilight. A Shadow Beast pulls him beyond the wall into the Twilight-shrouded forest, where he is transformed into a wolf and imprisoned. Link is soon freed by a Twilight creature named Midna, who offers to help him if he obeys her unconditionally. She guides him to Princess Zelda, who explains that Zant, the King of the Twili, invaded Hyrule Castle and forced her to surrender. The kingdom became enveloped in Twilight, rendering all its inhabitants besides Link and Zelda spirits.12 To save Hyrule, Link must first revive the Light Spirits by entering the Twilight-covered regions and recovering the Spirits' light from the Twilight beings that had stolen it. Once revitalized, each Spirit returns Link to his Hylian form. During this time, the ghost of a departed swordsman also appears to provide swordsmanship training that he had failed to pass on before he died, as well as information regarding Link's destiny in Hyrule. Link also helps Midna acquire the Fused Shadows, fragments of a powerful dark relic. In return, she aids Link, and during his journey, he finds Ordon Village's children and assists the monkeys of Faron, the Gorons of Eldin, and the Zoras of Lanayru. After restoring the Light Spirits and obtaining the Fused Shadows, Link and Midna are ambushed by Zant, who takes the fragments. Midna calls him out for abusing his tribe's magic, but Zant reveals his power comes from another source, and uses it to revert Link to his wolf state. Failing to seduce Midna into joining forces with him, Zant leaves her to die by exposing her to the light. Bringing a dying Midna to Zelda, Link learns from her that he needs the Master Sword to lift Zant's curse, and she proceeds to sacrifice herself to heal Midna, vanishing mysteriously. Moved by Zelda's selflessness, Midna begins to care more about Link and the fate of the light world.13 After gaining the Master Sword, Link is cleansed of the curse that kept him in wolf form. Deep within the Gerudo Desert, Link and Midna search for the Mirror of Twilight, the only known gateway between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, but discover it is broken.14 The Sages there explain that Zant tried to destroy it, but merely managed to shatter it into fragments; only the true ruler of the Twili can completely destroy the Mirror of Twilight.15 They also relate that they once used it to banish Ganondorf, the Gerudo leader who attempted to steal the Triforce, to the Twilight Realm when executing him failed. Link and Midna set out to retrieve the missing shards of the Mirror. Once the mirror has been fully restored, the Sages reveal to Link that Midna is actually the true ruler of the Twili, usurped and cursed into her current form by Zant.16 Confronting Zant, Link and Midna learn that he forged a pact with Ganondorf, who asked for his assistance in subjugating Hyrule. After Link defeats Zant, Midna recovers the Fused Shadows and destroys Zant after learning only Ganondorf's death can release her from her curse. Returning to Hyrule, Link and Midna find Ganondorf in Hyrule Castle, with a lifeless Zelda suspended above his head. Ganondorf fights Link by possessing Zelda and then transforming into a massive boar-like beast, but Link defeats him and the power Midna received from Zelda is able to resuscitate her. Ganondorf then revives, and Midna teleports Link and Zelda outside the castle so she can hold him off with the Fused Shadows. However, as Hyrule Castle collapses, it is revealed that Ganondorf was victorious, as he appears before them and crushes Midna's helmet. Ganondorf engages Link on horseback; assisted by Zelda and the Light Spirits, Link eventually knocks Ganondorf off his horse and duels him on foot before plunging the Master Sword into his chest. With Ganondorf dead, the Light Spirits revive Midna and restore her to her true form. After bidding farewell to Link and Zelda, Midna returns home and destroys the Mirror of Twilight with a tear.17 As Hyrule Castle is rebuilt, Link leaves Ordon Village, heading to parts unknown. Links Part 1:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ajLi755i-A&t=274s) Part 2:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04bmkv_fKEU) Part 3:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoGfxShKgH0) Part 4:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLkdKwxDHNA) Part 5:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zbmGoqLhFM) Part 6:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uW5622OGZc0) Part 7:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ks7d9Yq4xpo) Part 8:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46scmuaW42M) Part 9:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhU8dXkIvmQ) Part 10:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgO0uAzNWMA) Part 11:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCz-fCgq2wM) Part 12:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_9KYGs-RFE) Part 13:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piju7b0pTIo) Part 14:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8VWZEtmT2s) Part 15:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq9knx8XX6M) Part 16:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B4z1a5WMXU) Part 17:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whARE52ErGw) Part 18:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3qSUMOs94Y) Part 19:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0HuPS6GUdk) Part 20:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD6Wl-3TPvQ) Part 21:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiJvko8csMA) Part 22:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ucM0rTgeM) Part 23:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvYK0zQS0kk) Part 24:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ME5jNw7rJ1A) Part 25(final):(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVDkvnSusNc) Part 26(Epilogue):(Coming soon) Trivia * Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, and Pit are guest stars in the film. * There will be an epilogue of how Ganondorf join the Dark Kieran Empire. Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Kieran's Adventures series Category:Kingdom Hearts/Nintendo Crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Films Based on Video Games Category:Action/Adventure films